The present development relates to an intelligent self-determining input/output (I/O) device and to an industrial automation control system including same. Industrial automation control systems comprise an industrial controller, which is a special purpose computer used for controlling industrial processes and manufacturing equipment on a real-time basis. Under the direction of a stored program, the industrial controller examines a set of inputs reflecting the status of the controlled process and changes a set of outputs controlling the industrial process. The inputs and outputs may be binary or analog. Typically, analog signals are converted to binary data for processing.
Industrial controllers differ from conventional computers in that their hardware configurations vary significantly from application to application reflecting their wide range of uses. This variability is accommodated by constructing the industrial controller on a modular basis having removable input and output (I/O) modules that may accommodate different numbers of input and output points depending on the process being controlled. The need to connect the I/O modules to different pieces of machinery that may be spatially separated has led to the development of distributed I/O systems that take a variety of forms. In one example, a single discrete or “block” I/O module is located where desired. The block I/O module contains digital or analog I/O circuits, a built-in power supply, and a built-in network adapter for communicating with the industrial controller. In another example, the distributed I/O installation is modular in the sense that a single network adapter module is connected to the data network, and one or more I/O modules, as needed, are connected to the adapter module for communication with the industrial controller through the single network adapter module.
One drawback associated with known industrial automation control systems is that the I/O modules and associated adapter modules must be supplied in numerous different configurations in terms of the electrical connectors, the internal digital/analog I/O circuitry, the enclosure ratings, and the like. As such, it has been deemed desirable to provide an I/O module that functions in both a “block” or stand-alone mode, as well as in a modular mode. This, then, eliminates the need to provide I/O devices in both the block I/O and modular I/O embodiments.